civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Central African Empire (Bokassa I)
The Central African Empire '''led by Bokassa I is a custom civilization by JFD, with contributions from DarthKyofu, DMS, Janboruta, Bill Brown, Mikael Sandgren, and Marc Canham. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview '''Central African Empire The Central African Empire was a short-lived, self-declared "constitutional monarchy", but in reality, an absolute monarchy under a one-party military dictatorship, that replaced the Central African Republic and was, in turn, replaced by the restoration of the Republic. The empire was formed by and under the command of Jean-Bédel Bokassa, president of the Republic, who declared himself Emperor Bokassa I on 4 December 1976. Bokassa spent the equivalent of over 20 million United States dollars, a third of the country's government annual income, on his coronation ceremony. The monarchy was abolished and the name "Central African Republic" was restored on 21 September 1979, when Bokassa was ousted with French support. His palace was neglected. Bokassa I Jean-Bédel Bokassa, also called Bokassa I, (born Feb. 22, 1921, Bobangui, Moyen-Congo, French Equatorial Africa in the Central African Republic—died Nov. 3, 1996, Bangui, C.A.R.), African military leader who was president of the Central African Republic (1966–76) and self-styled emperor of the Central African Empire (1976–79), in December 1976. He was crowned a year later—in emulation of his hero, Napoleon I—in a lavish ceremony that cost more than $20 million. By this time Bokassa's rule had effectively bankrupted his impoverished country, and his reign as emperor proved to be short-lived. Following the substantiation of international charges that Bokassa had personally participated in a massacre of 100 schoolchildren by his imperial guard, French paratroops carried out a military coup against him that reestablished the republic. (September 1979). Bokassa went into exile, first traveling to Côte d'Ivoire but later settling in France. Bokassa was sentenced in absentia to death in 1980, but he inexplicably chose to return to the Central African Republic in 1986. He was arrested and put on trial, and in 1987 he was found guilty of the murders of the schoolchildren and other crimes (although he was acquitted of charges of cannibalism). His death sentence was subsequently commuted, and he was freed in 1993. He was posthumously pardoned in 2010, in conjunction with the country's 50th-anniversary celebration. Dawn of Man "Glory and triumph to you, famed Bokassa I, Emperor of Central Africa by the Will of the Central African People! Trained in the French armed forces, you saw in the Central African leadership an endemic corruption; one that could only be overcome with a strength of arms to mirror the legendary Napoleon. Overthrowing President Dacko in 1965, you embarked on a campaign to revitalize Central Africa; seeking to reform her agriculture and her industries, and to safeguard the morals of her people. In 1976, knowing only one way for Central Africa to earn its place on the international stage, you declared yourself Emperor and Central Africa an empire. Emperor Bokassa, the status of Central Africa must once more be elevated above its rivals and foes. Can you revive the lost wealth of your people? Can you distinguish your people to the world and bring glory and prestige to Central Africa? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome, welcome, my friend! I am the great Emperor Bokassa. We're just sitting down to a feast. Won't you join us?" Defeat: "Criminal! My friends will restore me to my rightful throne and you will be cast onto the streets." Unique Attributes Strategy Focus: Gold, Espionage, Happiness Recommended Victories: Domination Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Construct Opera Houses and Broadcast Towers in half the time. Great Musicians are generated 20% faster. }} Gold equal to the cost of your next Social Policy * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Happiness Buildings yield Culture equal to their intrinsic Happiness. }} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now purchasing your Banda music and learning to speak Sango! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: ''Artwork. * DMS: Artwork. * ''DarthKyofu: Artwork. * Bill Brown, Mikael Sandgren, and Marc Canham:'' Music.'' References Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD